This invention relates to machines for mounting lead-bearing components, and is not restricted to use in mounting any particular form of component. More particularly it is concerned with providing improved means for cutting and forming the leads of successive components such as disc capacitors (disc caps) or the like having a portion of their leads disposed radially or parallel, especially when the leads are to provide stand-off mounting of their component bodies.
As disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,213 issued July 28, 1959 in the names of Alderman et al, a widely known and used machine for cutting, forming and inserting the leads of successive coaxial lead-type electrical components comprises a reciprocable driver, lead cutting tools, lead forming means including inside and outside formers, means for feeding successive components to the aforesaid instrumentalities, and power means for operating them cyclically in appropriate sequence. So-called radial or parallel lead-type components have also been processed for circuit board mounting in machines of that type and in other machines, for instance those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,850,737 and 3,777,350.
Because the lead receiving holes of circuit boards customarily afford little clearance for the respective wire leads to be inserted endwise therethrough after they have been cut to proper length and formed as may be required, it is essential to attaining a high degree of reliability in inserting machines that the cutting and forming means control the leads precisely at each stage. A major difficulty encountered in prior inserting machines, especially with disc cap inserters, has been that the leads have not been fixedly secured as they were being cut and formed and then sufficiently retained in the formers, and accordingly they would often prematurely separate and fall from control of the outside formers during the lead inserting stroke. One or both leads would then fail to be inserted and electrically connected in its circuit. Additionally it is found important to establishing and maintaining upright mounting of each component body above its circuit board that the leads be bent substantially at right angles without stressing the component body and placed in parallel relation with the upper surface of the board before being projected therethrough for clinching.